I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamping or connecting device for detachably connecting two plates, which are positioned with respect to each other at an angle which may be selected within a large range of angles. The invention is particularly applicable to a clamping device for connecting wall plates used for constructing a stall at a fair or a display stand ,but is not limited thereto.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A clamping or connecting device of the general type to which the invention relates is known from the German published application (DAS) 1,933,378. The clamping bodies of this known device are one-part, cylindrical bodies of elastomeric material, the clamping groove of such bodies having a definite, fixed width. The clamping jaws have inwardly extending side flanges which locate the clamping body which is seated between the clamping jaws, against axial displacement. The known clamping device has the deficiency that different clamping bodies, each having a clamping groove the width of which corresponds to the thickness of the particular plates to be secured, are necessary for plates of different thickness dimensions. Furthermore, the strength of the connection is limited because the clamping body is squeezed when subjected to high clamping forces. When the clamping body is squeezed, there is a tendency that the clamping force is concentrated in the middle of the side surfaces of the clamping groove, and the edge portions of the clamping surfaces of the clamping body tend to be moved away from the plates whereby the clamping force is further reduced. Furthermore, excessive clamping forces exerted by the clamping jaws tend to destroy the clamping bodies themselves.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved clamping and connecting device.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved clamping device by means of which plates of different thickness dimensions may be connected without having to exchange single parts of the clamping device.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an improved clamping device by which a very high strength of connection between the clamping device and the plate to be clamped is achieved.